Affinity
by Yamadori
Summary: BDA1&2. Late birthday present for Kasumi Kusanagi. Even if it wasn't always obvious to the casual observer, he had a connection with all three of them.
1. I

**Well… It's five months late, but I finally got this done. There were all kind of obstacles in the way, which I won't go over (some are things you guys probably know, and perhaps a few that you don't) but I've finally managed to complete it (and, all things considered, I'm relatively pleased with the results). I feel like it should've been longer, considering how much time it took… But it's finished and seems at, the very least, semi-acceptable, so I'm not going to complain (yet). XD And, of course, there's a note that should be here for a certain someone…**

**To Kasumi: Oh my God, this is so late, I'm so sorry!_!_ ;.; I… didn't mean for this to be so late. But… I _did_ finally manage to get it up. I know it isn't terribly long, and it may not completely be what you wanted… But I hope that you enjoy it anyway. :)**

**One Last Note: A big and heartfelt thanks to Inita, without whom I would not have come up with this idea (even if she may have not precisely known that she gave it to me). :D**

Jiro snarls and kicks the wall.

_That... woman...!_

Who does she think she is, talking down to him like that? If they didn't need her help so badly...

"You don't have much in the way of self-control, do you?"

"Do you?_!_ Do you?_!_"

He whirls, facing her and glaring venomously. "That's not really any of your business."

Delphinium only laughs. "Not very polite either, I see."

"I see! I see!"

"Quiet!" Jiro isn't even sure if he's directing that at Delphinium or Deathroy. Either would do. "Stop treating me like a child!"

"You are a child, aren't you-?"

"No." He cuts her off sharply. Deathroy seems more put out than Delphinium does, and Jiro would be amused if he weren't so riled up. "Not anymore."

She smirks, lifting a hand towards her mouth. "I see."

"And stop laughing at me." Having been cut off twice, Deathroy is scowling at him now. Considering that the parroting little devil was Nene's "pet", Jiro takes a great amount of satisfaction from it. "Not everything is a joke for your amusement."

Delphinium only grins wider. "I'll keep it in mind." She gives Deathroy a pointed look; Jiro doesn't know what it means. "Any other rules you have for me?"

And then he thinks he might know what that look meant, because Deathroy doesn't say anything, just folds his thin little arms and stares off into the distance with narrowed eyes.

_I suppose he's Delphinium's pet now._

He doesn't quite know what to make of it, but he'll have to roll with the punches here. You have to stay on your toes with Delphinium, or else she'll swallow you whole. "As a matter of fact, I do." _Do not show weakness. Do not show hesitation. You want to be her equal? Prove you have what it takes._ "If I ever find you near Shu, Kluke, Marumaro or Bouquet, I'll kill you myself." _Zola is gone... So I have to protect them now. Even from those that claim to be allies, I have to keep them safe. _She lets out a bark of laughter, but he waits, making no noise, allowing no change of expression. Finally, she regards him with seriousness; he resists the urge to sigh in relief and says instead, "Are we clear?"

"Very." She smiles at him; it isn't a sneer this time, and he feels a jolt of surprise when he realizes that the curve of her lips might even hold a bit of respect. "You've got a lot of guts, talking to me that way. I must admit, I'm quite impressed. There are men twice, even three times your age, who haven't had such courage." She tosses her hair over her shoulder before taking a step forward. At first, Jiro thinks she's coming towards him, but he realizes that Delphinium is walking past him, continuing down the hall. Then she continues, "You're not half bad, boy. But you have a long way to go."

"Long way to go!"

Jiro doesn't turn around, but smirks at the empty ship hallway ahead of him. It appears that he has been challenged. _I will become stronger. I will become better, Delphinium, until you can no longer ignore me. Until there is no one else worth paying attention to but me._

* * *

><p>Her breath is warm as it ghosts over his ear. "Jiro... Jiro, leave me."<p>

His own breathing is pretty hard, actually, now that he thinks of it. "No."

"Idiot boy," she snaps at him, though her voice is far weaker than usual. "You want to get yourself killed?"

Jiro ignores her, hoisting her arm further across his shoulders. He relents a bit when she winces. Though he would have thought the opposite several months ago, the objective now is not to hurt her. It's the opposite, if anything.

He hears a crash in the distance, followed immediately by a sound that he recognizes as a roar. Blue Dragon. _For God's sake, Shu, hurry up already! I can't keep this up forever!_

As if in response to his thoughts, pain spikes through his side, leaving him gasping. His side feels (very slightly) damp, and he knows that if he looked - which he won't - there would be a thin stream of red.

Still, he isn't as bad off as Delphinium.

He can still bring out Minotauros, at least. And his leg isn't broken (or sprained, or whatever-that-injury-is).

But the Grand Kingdom loyalists have taken Deathroy captive. And even with her artificial Shadow... Without Jiro or someone else protecting her, wounded as she is, Delphinium stands no chance.

"Stop. You're killing yourself like this," her pleas have taken on a note of desperation, though he can't think at the moment why she would be so insistent; everything he knows about Delphinium implies that her top priority - and, possibly, her _only_ priority - is her own survival. So why is she so concerned about his? "Jiro, _please_."

"No." He trudges onward, hoping fervently that they happen upon some kind of shelter from the battlefield soon. "And stop asking me to leave you behind. Besides, it's not like you care if I die."

Much to his surprise, Delphinium lets out a chuckle that is shockingly bitter. And her voice, when it comes, is expectedly mocking... But, unlike normally, there's a hint of sadness in it. "Whatever you say, Jiro dear."

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Jiro can't figure this out right now, though - not when Delphinium is severely injured and his own wound is slowing him down. He has trouble figuring out her motives when he has all of his faculties intact. Not to mention that they're chances seem to be pretty dim right now... What he'd give for Kluke or Xi to be here; both of them have a knack for making any situation, however dire, seem like it will turn out okay. Honestly, Jiro suspects that he has the opposite effect on people.

But his heart leaps when he spots a small rock shelf. It's close to the ground, but it will undoubtedly be enough to shield himself and Delphinium. Jiro picks up the pace, disregarding Delphinium's gasp with only a slight tinge of guilt; there's a safe spot ahead, and they must get to it, so that means nothing else matters right now.

Still. He feels compelled to say something. "Hang on. I found a place for us to hide."

She snorts. "Stubborn boy..."

They arrive at the "shelter" with ease. It's a little more difficult to help Delphinium lay on the ground - Jiro is stronger, but she's taller - but between the two of them, they eventually manage it. Almost instantly, she stretches out her injured leg with an exhalation of relief. He thinks, with a slight pang, that hurrying the way they did must have multiplied the pain in her limb.

Letting out a weary sigh, Jiro starts to step backwards - and looses his footing on some gravel. He wobbles precariously for a moment, trying to regain his balance, and as he starts to fall forward Delphinium (_is that concern in her eyes?_) reaches up to steady him-

Their lips brush.

Gasping, his head jerks backwards. "I'm- I- Sorry." He grabs his mouth, the calluses from two years worth of sword training increasing the tingling of his lips. His chest constricts as he tries to figure out just _what_, exactly, he is feeling at the moment.

But his emotions are so tangled right now that he doesn't have any hope of making any sense of them.

He looks to Delphinium, perhaps thinking that some insight to her feelings will help him figure out his own. But it only makes everything more confusing.

Her expression is both stunned and sad.

That combination alone is baffling enough, but trying to understand why she's feeling either makes the whole situation that much worse.

_How did we end up like this?_

That has seemed to be the primary question of his life for the past two years or so.

The answer still remains out of reach, however.

Huffing in irritation, Jiro throws himself to the ground beside her, shoving his back against the rock wall and letting his legs lay out in front of him like Delphinium is doing. She stiffens beside him for a few seconds, but then seems to relax against him. Hesitant to see the same expression on her face or a new one, Jiro refuses to look at her, glaring at his boots like all of his problems are their fault.

Delphinium lets out a soft laugh. "Well... If nothing else, at least I can say I did that once."

Jiro goes rigid. "Did what once?"

"Oh, is _that_ how you're going to play this?" The humor in her voice is only a cover for the razor edge underneath, and is that... _hurt_ that he hears from her? How is that possible? What does it mean? "You're just going to pretend that nothing happened. Is that it?"

"Nothing happened." He hates repeating what she said, but-

"Fine. Have it your way, Jiro." She sighs, sounding tired, and Jiro chances a look at her from the corner of his eye; she's staring outside, twirling a lavender lock of hair around her finger over and over again. "You know, most boys your age would be ecstatic to be kissed by a pretty older woman-"

"You're even more foolish than I thought if you think I'm like most boys." He says stiffly, though he can't help the blush he can feel staining his cheeks crimson. That- that isn't true. He did _not_ kiss Delphinium. They have a shaky alliance at best. They're more each other's rivals than he and Shu _ever_ were. Though they've come closer to the title since Rudolf's defeat, they couldn't even really be called _friends_. Kissing is a hazy and far off proposition in their relationship right now. "I don't even really consider myself a child anymore. Don't tell me you didn't take the hint after everything we've been through."

"Let me ask you something." She speaks like he never even said anything, and Jiro knows that he isn't imagining the anger tinting her voice. "Are you more upset that you lost your first kiss to an accident, or are you just peeved because your first kiss was _me_?"

The blood drains out of his face at an alarming rate.

Jiro realizes now what he'd taken to be her anger was actually Delphinium being _offended_. To make matters even _more_ complicated, it almost sounds like she... _wanted_ to kiss him...

Feelings swirl in his chest like a storm. He can't figure himself out. He can't figure Delphinium out.

So he falls back on what he's started to do since a certain former rival steered him in the right direction - he stops thinking and _acts_.

He moves quickly, too quickly, so that he won't have the chance to have any second thoughts or to see anything in Delphinium's eyes to make him lose his resolve. He whirls, grabs both of her shoulders, and pressing both of them against the rock wall, shoves his mouth hard against hers.

Where before there had only been a slight shiver through him at the accidental contact, now this purposeful act sends heat swirling through his stomach. Jiro doesn't deepen the kiss - because, frankly, he's never done this before and while he has the basic idea, trying it seems like one taken risk too many at the moment - but he does press his lips more firmly against Delphinium's. It's... a surprise, really. He hadn't thought their mouths would have fit together so well.

He pulls back, panting like he's been underwater, heart racing like he's been running up a steep hill. Delphinium is staring at him, flushed, with something akin to wonder. In the quiet aftermath, Jiro thinks he might hear Minotauros chuckling at him, but writes it off as a trick of the wind.

And even as the exhilaration of the moment starts to wear off, Jiro realizes that he doesn't regret a thing.

"Before," he catches his breath, "wasn't a kiss. _That_... was a kiss." He whirls around, returning almost exactly to his former position, though he's more at a diagonal now. "Now shut up and lay down. You aren't going to heal up if you stay awake the whole time."

With his back to her, Jiro doesn't see Delphinium lay down, nor the secret smile that is only between her and the wall of brownish gray stone.

**Scene 1: Somewhere around Episode 46 or 47, while the Shu-tachi and Delphinium are aboard Rogi's ship, but before the Descendants enter the Darkness. Scene 2: About a month or so Post-Tenkai. Was a potential scene in _Every Rose Has Its Thorns_, but the idea wasn't solidified enough (until now) to make the final cut in that plot.**

**I'm sorry, Kasumi; I know Jiro x Delphinium wasn't on your list, but I hadn't remembered to check until I'd already begun writing this. It _is_ a Jiro pairing, though… So hopefully you liked it? Maybe? *sweatdrops***


	2. II

He shoves some of the foliage out of his way. "That was a stupid thing to do, you know. I could have killed you."

"I couldn't help it," Bouquet murmurs sheepishly. "I couldn't see you. I thought you were that archer guy."

_Archer guy?_ Jiro shrugs to himself; it probably isn't worth asking about. "You could've turned invisible. It would have been safer."

"I didn't have time to think it through!" She sounds a bit indignant now.

_You rarely do even if there is time._ He keeps that to himself; it doesn't seem worth antagonizing Bouquet right now, not when there's only two of them. "Well, if nothing else, it can certainly be said that you're good at thinking on your feet." He hears Bouquet's footsteps come to an abrupt stop. Curious, he turns to find out why, and discovers that she's staring at him and blushing. _Odd._ "Are you coming?"

She shakes her head rapidly. "Y-yes!" She hurries over to his side, fiddling with her hands.

Jiro sighs. "You know, no offense, but you don't really seem like the kind of person who would come on a dangerous journey like this."

Bouquet draws herself up. "Wherever my fiancé goes, I go."

Jiro stops walking and faces her fully. He takes her in with his eyes. She isn't terribly strong, tends to avoid direct confrontation, and is possibly _the_ most feminine girl he has ever met. But... Her feet are set, her hands clenched into tight little fists at her sides. Her eyes burn with determination, prepared to face any challenge that opposes her will. Her body language speaks volumes - she's the kind of person who will fight with every once of their being until they get their way, even if they already know they won't succeed. Bouquet may appear weak, but she has an inner strength that it takes some people a lifetime to achieve, and that others may never attain. And there's... something terribly _bright_ about Bouquet - like a light that she carries with her - that gives people the strength to fight another day.

Jiro realizes, with a shock of surprise, that he finds her traits... admirable.

"You really do love Shu, don't you?"

"I do."

He looks away from her, a strange inkling of a feeling starting in his chest and beginning to spread outwards. It almost feels like... No. It couldn't be. It's impossible. He can't be feeling like that about _Bouquet_, of all people. And yet- "I apologize for trying to throw you overboard the other day. However it may have seemed, it wasn't personal."

"I forgive you." She walks a bit further, so that he is unable to avoid her gaze without turning from her in an obvious way. Which isn't something that he's going to do. Bouquet smiles at him a little sadly. "I know I'm pretty weak, so it's understandable."

"You've proven yourself, though." He hoists his backpack further up on his shoulders. "And I doubt that will be the only time you help us. Wait for your chance; it'll come one day."

She stares at him, stunned, for several seconds. But then she breaks out into a wide smile. "Thank you, Jiro."

"Come on." He waves forward, and they resume their trek. "It would be best not to linger here." After a long pause, he says, "I have to admit... I envy Shu." He's surprised at himself, at how easily these words pour out of him. It's been a long time since he's told anyone so much of how he really feels. "He's very lucky to have someone that loves him so unconditionally."

He nearly trips when Bouquet's hand pats his arm. "Don't worry. You're not as bad as everyone makes you out to be. I'm sure you'll find someone like that one day."

_Maybe, _he thinks but doesn't say. _But I doubt it will be someone nearly as devoted as you._

* * *

><p>He sees them smiling and laughing from the other side of the room.<p>

Jiro sighs. It's his own fault. No point in dwelling on it now; that ship has sailed.

(Out of his reach, either way. In both ways.)

"What are you doing over here all by yourself? It's a _party_, Jiro; you're not supposed to stand around in some corner."

Turning, he blinks his surprise. Bouquet stands a few feet away, pouting at him.

... Pouting at him? He files it away for further analysis at a later time.

"What about _you_?" Jiro counters back, keeping his voice calm and neutral. "I thought you'd be with Shu right about now."

The pout turns into a frown. "... He's with Kluke right now."

_Don't I know it._ Jiro shrugs. "That's never stopped you before."

"I never cared this much about how Kluke felt before." Jiro's eyes widen; Bouquet scowls in response. "God, you don't have to look so _surprised_. We never _weren't_ friends, you know. It's just-" Her eyes start shining, and Jiro prepares to brace himself against her tears. "Every time I see her now, I always think of how she almost died. _Always_. Instead of standing there with Darling, so happy, she could be dead right now." She sighs, shoulders sinking. "And... If I'm being honest, I see how happy Shu is. And I don't want it to stop."

"Hey." His reprimand is sharp and sudden, and it catches them both off guard. "You told me - told _all_ of us - that you would never give in until Shu was yours. Are you telling me that you're going back on your word now?"

Bouquet bristles. "I never said that-"

He doesn't miss a beat. "Then stop feeling sorry for yourself and for them and go get him already." Jiro folds his arms, leaning back against the large pillar behind him.

For several seconds, Bouquet stares at him with a dazed look. And then she breaks out into a broad smile that seems to Jiro like it could light up the whole world. "Thank you, Jiro." She turns to go- then stops, faces him again. "Before I go, though... What you said reminded me of something, so I want to ask you something now." Bouquet leans towards him, until there's barely a foot of space between them, then drops her voice low. "Did you ever find a nice girl to take care of you?" And she winks at him in a conspiratorial fashion.

Jiro forces a smile. "I found a nice girl, but she doesn't know it."

"Ooh, a secret love! How romantic!" Bouquet squeals, jumping up and down excitedly, and despite himself, Jiro can't hold in his laugh. "Is she pretty?"

"She's beautiful." Even _he_ can hear the wistful note behind his words. _Idiot! Watch what you say!_

"_Somebody_ sounds smitten." She giggles. "Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"... No. She likes someone else. A lot. I doubt she'd ever see me that way."

"Now, what kind of talk is that?" Despite the fact that it should probably be a reprimand, Bouquet says it gently, her expression softening. "Don't give up on her. If she means that much to you... the wait will be worth it. Because one day, she'll see how great you are."

"Thank you, Bouquet." Even despite how hopeless it is, her words are soothing. "Now, hurry up before you lose your chance."

With one last giggle, she throws up a hand in a wave and calls over her shoulder, "See you!" And then she's off.

It feels like a hunk of lead has settled in his chest.

It hurts, letting her go like this. He shouldn't feel this way, but he gave up on telling himself that a long time ago.

And really, he should have been able to give up, especially since she's so caught up on Shu. But trying to convince himself of this fact always does nothing to erase his crush for Bouquet that had somehow snuck into his heart without him even knowing about it.

But it had been late. Always too late.

... Correction. Not _always_.

He could have said something, done something, in the very beginning. Stood up before Shu did. Scared away those creeps. Acted more kindly towards her. Taken her side more. He'd wanted to do all of it, if he's being honest. The old Jiro would have, without a second thought, as would the-Jiro-he-is-now. But the him that had been formed out of fire had not allowed himself any attachments, because he couldn't take the pain of losing those he cared about. (Really, Jiro still can't take that, probably wouldn't be able to even if it wasn't something that hit so close to home. But now he knows that friendships come first over shielding himself from painful feelings.) Those things would have been starting points, things that tied him to Bouquet and helped them become friends. And from there... Well, Jiro has always been a strong believer of friendship coming before romantic feelings; after all, his parents were best friends before they fell in love (he's surprised that it doesn't hurt quite so much to think about that anymore; there is still pain there, absolutely, but it is manageable, survivable). And not to say that he would mind falling in love a different way; that's always just seemed the most likely way to him, because that's what he knows. Obviously, though, with Bouquet, that didn't happen (and he supposes that's what this _is_, even if he has been too hesitant to admit it even to himself; this is _love_).

Jiro doubts that he has anymore chances.

But... Maybe it isn't impossible. Maybe Bouquet is right.

Maybe Jiro can still win her heart one day.

The thought makes him smile. He pushes away from the pillar and into the absorbing crowd of people. He will wait for his moment.

And towards the end of the party there is dancing, and he makes sure to save one for her. And with her in his arms, Jiro can pretend.

But a little voice that sounds like Bouquet tells him that this is only practice for the real thing.

**Scene 1: Episode 12, right after Bouquet meets up with Jiro. Scene 2: Exactly one year post-Tenkai. The celebration is for the anniversary of Rudolf's defeat.**

**My apologies for this not being strictly Jiro x Bouquet. As much as I like the pairing, it's difficult to have strong Jiro x Bouquet without any mention of Shu x Bouquet (unless the story is AU, which I didn't want to do for this one). Still, I think this could've come out better.**

**I feel like I'm getting inside Jiro's head in a way that I haven't before (even more so in what's coming up next), and I've had that sense of it ever since I wrote _Avec Tu_, and then even more so after _Nakama_. It's quite interesting, because while Jiro (anime or game) has always been the easiest for me to get in character, I've never done it to this extent before. In a way, I almost feel like I'm getting to know parts of him that I hadn't been aware of. :)**


	3. III

"I suppose," he says offhandedly, more wry than he usually allows himself (_her, only for her_), aiming to take her mind off what she's doing as she pushes up his sweater sleeve to get better access to his injury, "this is the part where you tell me I should work on the defense of my left side."

It works.

"Yes." He knows her well enough by now to be able to tell she's struggling to keep a straight face. The tone of voice, though - she has that down perfectly. "You should work on the defense of your left side."

He laughs.

"Growing up with him and all, I always thought Shu was such a handful." Kluke chuckles while she begins to wrap the bandage, around and around his arm with careful, precise movements. She isn't as good as Bouquet, but she's learning fast. Kluke has a natural talent that nearly rivals his sister. "But you're working up the ranks, Jiro. That's for sure."

He smirks. "If I'm only up against Shu, I'm sure I'll beat him in no time." It coaxes another laugh out of her. The sound, that oh so lovely sound, stirs up feelings of warmth and happiness in his chest (_he didn't know he could be happy anymore_). He never wants it to end, even though he knows that it must.

She shakes her head, grin still present. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little." Jiro just can't figure out what it is about Kluke. She makes him speak openly, honestly, always when he hadn't intended to. Every time it happens, he doesn't even mind. She's breaking down his walls, and he doesn't even care.

And then there's a giggle from the other room, which is followed immediately by a chuckle.

Bouquet. And Shu. He's gotten so used to their presence (_has begun to trust them so much, even though he wasn't supposed to_) that when he recognizes them, it's almost like an instinct.

That was the other thing he tried to take Kluke's mind off of.

Kluke is treating Jiro's injuries. Bouquet is treating Shu's.

Her movements are a little stiffer now. Her mouth is tight. The humor that had lit up her eyes is gone now.

Mentally, Jiro swears at Shu, pinning all the blame on his rival - even though Bouquet is probably the one that's upsetting Kluke the most - for rather obvious reasons. (Besides, Bouquet will be Bouquet; trying to stop her is like trying to keep the sun from coming up.)

This will be difficult to correct.

Better get started, then.

"Thank you, Kluke," inwardly, he protests, because he's about to go father - give more of himself freely - than he usually does, even with Kluke. But Jiro shoves it all down, because she needs this right now. "I appreciate you doing this for me."

"It's nothing-"

"It isn't nothing," he persists. "Not just anyone would patch me up, you know." He winks at her. "In case you haven't heard, I have a reputation for being rather surly."

The suggestion of a smile begins at the corner of her mouth.

And for one, blissful moment, Jiro wants to lean up and kiss her.

_No_, he physically forces himself not to shiver. He can't let Kluke know that anything is wrong, not when he's started gaining ground again. _Stop it. You can't. Don't do this to yourself. You know that you can't._

But it seems like this has been a success - because the cheer has returned to her countenance. "And I seem to have a reputation for helping anyone in need."

"I know you do," his voice goes soft, and he's surprising even himself now. Jiro smiles at her, warm and gentle. "And I know that no matter what, I can always count on you to be there for me."

For a moment, Kluke goes utterly still. Her hand hovers over the dressing now covering his arm. Her expression is one of complete shock, and- Is he imagining it or are her cheeks a little pinker than normal...?

But then she's returning his smile with one of her own. "I will. I promise."

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

So much pain.

Is he dead yet? He hopes not. Because if it hurts this much when he's dead, he might as well have just stayed alive.

What _happened_ to him? How did he get like this? He struggles, trying to recall the last thing he can remember...

_There was... There was a golden sky..._

"Jiro!"

Yes, that's his name. Who's saying it? Why are they here? Where _is_ here? If he could just open his eyes...

"Jiro... Jiro, please... Please open your eyes... Please don't die..."

He's still alive, then. But... Why can't he open his eyes?

... Maybe he's actually dying right now.

The thought plunges him into darkness. He hears one last whisper before he knows no more...

"Don't leave me..."

~.~.~.

_Someone is leaning over him. He doesn't see anything, and these are things he shouldn't know without visual confirmation, but he _feels_ their shadow draping over him, _feels_ their silver hair brush his cheeks and closed eyelids. "I keep telling you to watch your left side. You never listen to me."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"Don't be. Keep it in mind for next time. Oh... And remember to follow my last instruction to you. The last one that you know that you can trust."_

_"I'll watch out for him. Protect him and keep him safe. I swear it." She's drawing away from him. "Don't go."_

_"I have to. There is still fight in you, Jiro. It's not your time yet."_

~.~.~.

_The girlish giggle makes his breath hitch, and he propels himself upwards-_

_"Don't open your eyes."_

_The stern instruction stops him in his tracks._

_"I'll disappear otherwise."_

_The tears roll out of his closed eyes. "Jina..." Grief chokes him. God. He'd thought he had gotten over this._

_"Shh." He reaches for her hand. He feels a knuckle here, a fingernail there, before coming up with grass. He wants to growl in frustration. He doesn't. "It's okay, Oniichan. Don't feel sad."_

_"I want to see you."_

_"Don't be silly. You already know what I look like."_

_A sound pushes out of him, somewhere between a laugh and a sob._

_"Oniichan... It's time for you to go back now."_

_"No. I don't want to. I want to stay here with you."_

_"You can't. You have to go, Oniichan." And then he hears the smile in her voice, "Don't worry. I'll be here when you get back."_

_"But..."_

_"Go on, now. She's waiting for you. She... She needs you."_

~.~.~.

"_Jiro_!"

And he opens his eyes.

For a moment, everything is bright, too bright. He can't see anything.

He hears a hitch of breath above him. A small drop of liquid spatters onto his cheek; he can smell the salt in it.

His eyes adjust to the light. And he sees her.

There are light scuffs and scratches covering her face, as well as a bit of dried blood at her temple that makes his stomach wobble. Her hair is out of its ponytail; the yellow elastic band probably snapped during that last attack, or if (_when_; she always protects them) she tried to use Protect Feather to guard against it; the way her hair frames her face makes her look even prettier than usual. And her emerald eyes are brimming with tears; they must be the source of the moisture that struck him in the face earlier.

He smiles at Kluke, and no longer feels any pain. "Hey."

She makes a choked noise. More tears drip down. "Y-you- I- I th-thought..."

"Shh." He reaches up, brushes away the teardrop that has just pushed out of her left eye. "Easy. It's alright. I'm fine." His expression becomes soft. "I knew you'd come for me."

As she starts crying in earnest, Jiro slips his hand behind her head and starts bringing her downwards. For a moment, he's hit hard with the temptation to kiss her - it's hardly the first time, and that's not even counting that time two years ago when she was treating his injuries - but he pushes it down. However, it isn't like the other times. Before, he'd been too consumed by his need for revenge. But now... Now he's ready. Now he's willing to give all of himself to her freely. Now... He can kiss her and not hold himself back.

But he has to earn it first.

And so he only brings her close enough to hug. She takes the initiative and buries her head against the spot where his shoulder and neck meet, feeling warm wetness soaking his skin as her face brushes against his throat. He sighs, arms going around her as something unclenches in his chest.

Concerns swirl at the back of his mind. Rudolf is gone, the world is saved, but what other problems will arise in the future? How will he, and everyone else, rebuild everything from this point? Where will he and Kluke go from here (and the path ahead won't be easy - he's seen the way Andropov looks at her, like she's the only girl in the world)? What direction will his life take from here?

But for right now, for just this moment, he pushes it all away and savors the moment. Because Kluke is in his arms, safe, warm, _alive_.

And for the first time since he lost everything, Jiro finally feels at home.

**Scene 1: Some time after Episode 31, but no specific date. Scene 2: Directly after the final battle in Episode 51.**

**While this last one was supposed to be the big one, I'm kind of getting the impression that the Jiro x Delphinium part beat it. I don't know how that happened either. D:**

**That first scene? You'll be seeing it again, either as excerpts of the conversation or the whole thing from Kluke's perspective, in a future fanfic. As for which one… That's a surprise. ;) That, and it may make an appearance and/or be referenced to in more than one story.**

**Review if you have time. If not, that's fine. :) I'm still catching up with birthday presents, so I can't give any solid date as to when that next chapter of _Beyond_ will be done. I'll try to be quick, though. And one last thing before I go:**

**Happy Birthday, Kasumi! :D**


End file.
